<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Thirst, Trapped by soffeon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28004097">Thirst, Trapped</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/soffeon/pseuds/soffeon'>soffeon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>OsaAka Thirst Traps [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji is a Tease, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Akaashi Keiji, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Osamu Miya is a Horny Flirt, Top Miya Osamu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:47:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,176</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28004097</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/soffeon/pseuds/soffeon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Kaashi-kun.”</p><p>“Myaa-sam?”</p><p>“Are ya sure I stretched you enough?”</p><p>“Indeed, Myaa-sam, I am quite sure.”</p><p>“Well, fuck,” Osamu chuckles. He looks up to grin at Akaashi sheepishly. “Fer a second there, I thought I was gonna blow my load.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Miya Osamu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>OsaAka Thirst Traps [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2051106</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>244</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>(seijoh_amour)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Thirst, Trapped</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Takes place directly after "Thirst Trap", you can read it <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27845020">here</a> or on my <a href="https://twitter.com/soffeon/status/1334231185879273472?s=20">twt</a>! This piece is probably best enjoyed after having read the first bit so you can make more sense of Osamu pounding Akaashi here.</p><p>Special thanks to <a href="https://twitter.com/ChaoticFriendly?s=20">Jenna</a> for assisting me with a key section of this fic!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Climbing an apartment complex’s stairwell with a hard-on is uncomfortable, Osamu finds out. When the door swings open after a few knocks, the vision standing before him knocks the breath out of Osamu. Akaashi had always done so every time he stepped in Onigiri Miya but Osamu at least had the veil of languor after a day’s worth of work. Now, with so little distance left between them, he’s sure that Akaashi heard that intake of air.</p><p>Why that matters now is lost on the onigiri seller, both he and the pretty setter know what he came here to do.</p><p>He drinks in the sight of his then favorite customer, now favorite person, and the visible outline of his erection throbs. Akaashi had thrown on one of the early releases of Onigiri Miya’s merchandise - a cotton shirt that looked well-worn, and nothing else. It was long enough to reach the upper portion of Akaashi’s thighs but revealed that he, too, was in a similar state.</p><p>‘Kaashi, I’m g’nna kiss you,” Osamu blurts out.</p><p>Akaashi fingers play with the hem of his shirt, a nervous tic that Osamu’s picked up on early into when the Tokyo branch was newly opened. He’s just about to assure Akaashi that they can stop it right here until Akaashi levels Osamu with a look.</p><p>“I was under the impression that you are here to do more than just kiss me, Myaa-sam.”</p><p>Without missing a beat, Osamu surges forward, sliding one arm around Akaashi’s waist as the other holds him firmly, but gently, on the back of Akaashi’s neck. He tastes the lips that he’d once resigned he could only touch in his fantasies and Akaashi draws him in even closer, matching Osamu’s pace as Akaashi’s hands slide up on Osamu’s broad shoulders. They moan in unison against each other’s lips when their hips press together, Osamu’s dick, still trapped behind his shorts, massaging Akaashi’s where it had jutted out of his shirt.</p><p>Osamu leans away for a moment, taking in Akaashi’s dazed look, whose hands have traveled down his torso to play with the hem of Osamu’s shirt this time. Osamu raises his arms as a signal and Akaashi follows through, revealing Osamu’s broad shoulders, muscled chest and arms, and an abdomen that clearly visited that gym but also loved food. As Akaashi’s eyes devour the half-naked man before him, Osamu keeps his arms around Akaashi, looking down and eyeing the other man’s cock. He kicks his shoes off while keeping Akaashi close, their breathing now audible as the moment of stillness passes. Their eyes meet again, irises darker than they had been minutes before, and Osamu speaks.</p><p>“Where is yer bedroom?”</p><p>Akaashi kisses him briefly, taking the arm around his waist and turns, guiding Osamu around his apartment with a hand clutching on Osamu’s. Osamu can do nothing but stare at the ass peaking from below Akaashi’s Onigiri Miya shirt as he mindlessly follows.</p><p>They arrive and Osamu assesses the room in wonder. He’s only hung out in Akaashi’s living room and kitchen area before and a surge of desire thrums in his chest at the thought of <em> why </em>he’s here now. With only the lamp sitting beside Akaashi’s futon to illuminate the room in yellow, the area is dimly lit and before he has the time to study the books and manga cluttered all over the space, Akaashi turns to face him and Osamu is spellbound once more.</p><p>“M’okay with whatever yer okay with,” Osamu starts, raising a hand to caress Akaashi’s cheek. “But I need ya to tell me if something ain’t right with ya, ‘Kaashi.”</p><p>Akaashi takes the hand on his cheek, drawing it to his mouth and kissing the knuckles softly.</p><p>“I adore you, Myaa-sam,” Akaashi counters, “You have my word that I will inform you in the event that happens, so long as you do the same.”</p><p>Akaashi carries on to take Osamu’s middle and pointer finger, wrapping his lips around them and sucks. He tongues them inside his mouth once before relinquishing them back to Osamu.</p><p>“You’ve no idea what ya do to me, baby,” Osamu whispers. The pet name has Akaashi blushing even harder and before he could reach for Akaashi, the editor pulls off the only piece of clothing he had on and tosses it to the side.</p><p>Osamu is unable to look away, stunned by the beauty before him. His eyes drag down a lean and toned frame with glowing, unblemished skin, a flushed cock begging to be touched, and graceful limbs complementing the face Osamu has spent hours staring at. As lovely as the picture was Akaashi had sent him earlier, nothing could compare to the sight bared to him right now.</p><p>“Yer an angel.”</p><p>Akaashi walks backwards and lies on his futon slowly, beckoning Osamu to join him. Osamu rids himself of his shorts, leaving him in boxer briefs that did nothing to conceal the bulge that had been threatening to tear through the fabric since Akaashi opened his apartment door. He crawls over the other man whose hand snakes at the back of Osamu’s neck, pecking his lips, and astonishing Osamu by flipping him to lie on his back as Akaashi gets on top.</p><p>Akaashi says, “That might be the last time you would think of me as such, Myaa-sam.”</p><p>Osamu pushes up on his elbows, grinning up at the man hovering over him. “Yer always an angel to me, ‘Kaashi, but I like the way yer mind works.”</p><p>Akaashi answers by beginning to kiss down his neck, circling each nipple with his tongue, enrapturing Osamu as he watches Akaashi mark his body. When Akaashi reaches his groin, he looks at Osamu in question and Osamu can only groan out, “Please”.</p><p>Akaashi begins by mouthing on the damp spot where the head of Osamu’s cock is leaking precum, the garment barely containing how hard he is. Akaashi drags his tongue down the outline of Osamu’s bulge and back up, lingering on head before pulling away to lick at his lips. The heat surrounding his cock has Osamu breathing harder and when they share a look, Akaashi obliges him. He tugs it down with the help of Osamu lifting his hips slightly, his cock springing free and Akaashi gasps, Osamu’s boxer briefs falling from his grasp.</p><p>“Like what ya see?” Osamu grins.</p><p>“I wondered if you had stuffed your boxers with something, perhaps a sock, when you sent your selfie this morning.”</p><p>“Oh?”</p><p>“I’m so glad I’m wrong.”</p><p>
  <em> Oh. </em>
</p><p>Akaashi doesn’t waste any time and wraps long, slender fingers around the base of Osamu’s thick cock, stroking around the girth tentatively. Osamu’s chest rises and falls as he watches his lover, locking eyes with him when Akaashi looks up.</p><p>“Itadakimasu,” Akaashi says without blinking.</p><p>A moment passes between the two, staring at each other in bewilderment before Osamu roars in laughter. Akaashi lets go of Osamu’s cock and covers his face with both hands, mumbling an apology. Osamu shakes the mirth off and sits up, taking Akaashi’s hands gently to uncover his face and surges forward to kiss him.</p><p>“Yer fucking adorable, ‘Kaashi-kun,” Osamu says, ogling the flush spreading from Akaashi’s cheeks to his collarbone.</p><p>Akaashi seems startled for a moment before he leans in to kiss Osamu, licking along his bottom lip. Osamu instantly allows him access and their tongues meet for the first time, causing Osamu’s cock to twitch and dribble more precum from the tip. Akaashi reaches between them and grasps Osamu’s cock again and Osamu groans into Akaashi’s mouth. They break away from their kiss and Osamu lies back down, watching as Akaashi uses the hand that wasn’t busy with his dick to remove his glasses, setting them next to the lamp.</p><p>Osamu curses under his breath when Akaashi takes his cock in his mouth, lapping along the head before swallowing down the shaft. Akaashi uses his other hand to cup his balls, feeling their weight on them while the other grasps the base where his mouth hasn’t reached. He’s sucking Osamu earnestly now, inducing a myriad of praises and curses from Osamu.</p><p>Osamu could feel sweat prickling across his collarbone and brow, a determined tugging low in his stomach as Akaashi drags his tongue up and down Osamu's length, alternating the speed and pressure of bobbing his mouth. Osamu grips at Akaashi's shoulders as his gasps turn into pleas, the tingling in his fingers and toes shuddering along his nerves until it reaches the fluttering in the centre of his belly that’s directly connected to his balls. Akaashi licks and sucks, removing blood from everywhere else in Osamu’s body and sending it entirely to his erection.</p><p>“Babe, <em> babe,” </em> Osamu protests. Akaashi releases his cock with a popping sound, checking in with Osamu with a guilty look.</p><p>“Myaa-sam? Was it not to your satisfaction-”</p><p>“Babe,” Osamu interrupts, “it was so fucking good. I didn’t want to cum just yet.”</p><p>Akaashi dips his head bashfully, releasing Osamu’s cock from his hand and crawls over the broader man. He sits on Osamu’s lap, letting Osamu’s dick slide between his ass cheeks, a promise of what’s to come. Osamu’s hands grip Akaashi’s waist as the latter grinds on him slowly, the wetness on Osamu’s dick allowing him to grind on it easier.</p><p>Akaashi leans down and there’s almost no finesse to their kisses now, their tongues battling for dominance, wanting to savor as much of each other. Osamu can taste himself on Akaashi’s mouth and it gets him moving, his hands dragging down to Akaashi’s ass and squeezes.</p><p>Akaashi whimpers and his hand extends to the side, grabbing aimlessly for the bottle of lube without breaking from their kiss. When he plucks it lying near his futon, he presses it to Osamu’s impressive chest as a silent invitation.</p><p>“Fuck yes,” Osamu mutters, sitting up and taking the bottle. He pauses just to relish in the feeling of Akaashi sitting on his lap, with Akaashi’s arms draped around his shoulders, and grins at Akaashi.</p><p>In an imposing display of strength, Osamu lifts both of them with his core and his hips, flipping them and placing Akaashi underneath him tenderly, legs spread around Osamu.</p><p>Osamu tugs on a nearby pillow and sets it under Akaashi’s hips, asking him, “Ya comfortable?”</p><p>Akaashi nods and Osamu bends to capture his lips, smiling against his mouth when he feels Akaashi do the same. He pulls away and takes a proper look at where Akaashi has spread himself wide for him. <em> Fuck, </em>Osamu thought, everything about this man is beautiful.</p><p>After dribbling some lube on his fingers and rubbing them together to spread it over them, Osamu drops the lube and pushes up one of Akaashi’s knees which spread Akaashi’s legs wider. He kisses the apex of Akaashi’s bent knee and then slowly pushes one lubed finger into Akaashi’s ass. Akaashi’s walls are squeezing around his finger and he groans at the thought of how it’d feel when they clench around his cock instead.</p><p>As Osamu pushes another finger fully in, he presses up and rubs, and Akaashi writhes like a live wire. Akaashi is moaning, helplessly muttering pornographic sounds that go straight to Osamu’s dick, and when Osamu finally brushes on the bundle of nerves, Akaashi arches his back.</p><p>“Fuck, that’s so hot,” Osamu says.</p><p>He’s three fingers in when Akaashi starts to whine incessantly, having responded with affirmative noises every time Osamu asked if he was okay. The skin around Akaashi’s neck and collarbone is glistening from Osamu relentlessly attacking it with his mouth, marred where he knew Akaashi would have marks tomorrow.</p><p>“<em>Myaa-sam</em>,” Akaashi cries out when Osamu takes him in his mouth without faltering the rhythm on his fingers. Akaashi had sucked him so well earlier and he tries to repay the favor now, tonguing around the head before swallowing down Akaashi’s shaft. He’s shoved away by impatient hands on his shoulders, already mourning the loss of Akaashi’s flavor, and once again Osamu is enamored by what he sees.</p><p>Soft, golden yellow light bathes Akaashi’s skin from the lamp, dancing with the crimson flush scattered across his body in harmony. Kiss-bitten lips and rosy nipples bloom for Osamu, and he thinks of the symphony of flavors he aspires to make in his creations. He knows that no matter his efforts, his palette will never be refined enough to capture something as beautiful as Akaashi Keiji.</p><p>Akaashi, whose hands have snuck under his own hips, spreading his cheeks apart, mumbling, “<em>Please, Myaa-sam.</em>”</p><p>Osamu only needs to hear it once.</p><p>He fumbles for the condom in the shorts he slipped out of and hastens back to his position, stroking his cock lazily with one hand as he tears the foil package with his teeth and the other. He grins when he sees Akaashi lick his lips, metal blue eyes glued to his cock, and puts on a show of rolling the condom down his length.</p><p>After applying a generous coat of lube, Osamu crouches over, asking Akaashi if he is sure one last time. Akaashi glares and takes matters into his own hands, gripping Osamu’s cock to point it towards him and have the head kiss his opening. Osamu concedes.</p><p>“Breathe out and relax, ‘kay?” Osamu says. Akaashi nods and he begins to push inside, stifling a groan at how hot and tight Akaashi felt around him. He presses gentle kisses around Akaashi’s face, lingering on his lips as his cock continues to sink inch by inch into him.</p><p>When he is balls deep, he mouths at the spot between Akaashi’s neck and shoulder, focusing on Akaashi’s hands gripping his shoulder blades and Akaashi’s calves pressing on his hips, keeping them locked together. He could feel the other man clenching around him sporadically and their heartbeats thumping with their chests pressed together, an anchor reminding him that nothing has felt this <em> good </em> and he <em> isn’t dreaming</em>. </p><p>“Kaashi-kun.”</p><p>“Myaa-sam?”</p><p>“Are ya sure I stretched you enough?”</p><p>“Indeed, Myaa-sam, I am quite sure.”</p><p>“Well, fuck,” Osamu chuckles. He looks up to grin at Akaashi sheepishly. “Fer a second there, I thought I was gonna blow my load.”</p><p>Before Akaashi could turn his face to the side in self-consciousness as Osamu predicts he would, he slips his tongue in Akaashi’s mouth, gentle but demanding, whispering after, “Look at me, ‘Kaashi-kun.”</p><p>His eyes lock with Akaashi’s, taking him back to the first time they did at Nationals. He was an afterthought to Akaashi, Osamu figured as much. If Akaashi wasn’t observing the game and visibly making remarks to his companion, metal blue eyes would be fixed on his companion instead. Akaashi caught him staring and gave a curt smile, leaving Osamu to wonder what it’d be like to have both his chow time and the Fukurodani setter as his date when he eats after their match. </p><p>Osamu smiles at the memory, wondering what his 17-year-old self would say if he saw him now.</p><p>“I’m flattered you seem to be delighted, Myaa-sam, but when will you fucking move?” Akaashi hisses.</p><p>His dick throbs inside Akaashi when he hears the editor curse and he grins.</p><p>“You asked fer it.”</p><p>Osamu hitches Akaashi’s legs around his trim waist, opening him, spreading him, sinking into him again and again. They find a rhythm of rocking together, clinging to skin and hair, arms and necks, exchanging heated, panting breaths between them. Akaashi feels like molten lava around his dick, gripping him, milking him so good he sings his praises by licking into Akaashi’s mouth, devouring him, drowning in him.</p><p>It doesn’t take long before he’s hitting Akaashi’s spot and Akaashi rakes his nails down his back, taking every thrust from Osamu and Osamu needs to look at where they’re connected, giving him reprieve from the unbelievable pleasure of sliding his cock inside Akaashi.</p><p>“Fuck, yer taking my cock so well.”</p><p>Akaashi’s eyes are hooded, pupils blown wide and mouth shiny and open in a perfect ‘o’ around another moan. The image of Akaashi’s face half-hidden by shadows is so beautiful and unexpected that Osamu stutters for a moment, hip bones biting into the fleshiest parts of Akaashi’s ass cheeks, shoving himself in once before leaning away and looking down. </p><p>It reveals Akaashi’s hole so prettily held open by Osamu’s thick cock, the puckered, red rim fluttering around him, and Osamu drops back down on Akaashi, mashing their lips in another frenzy of tasting each other’s tongue.</p><p>He switches his rhythm to thrust languidly, merely basking in having Akaashi’s hole squeeze his cock, and mimics his thrusts with his tongue plunging into Akaashi’s mouth as deep strokes are aimed directly on Akaashi’s prostate. They’re glistening with sweat, allowing their bodies to glide together easier, and Akaashi begins to clench around him without abandon, spurring Osamu to get Akaashi off before he does.</p><p>“Myaa-sam,” Akaashi pants, “Myaa-sam, <em>myaa-</em>”</p><p>“You can come if ya want, ‘Kaashi,” Osamu urges him, leaving one arm to keep him over Akaashi without crushing him as his free hand grasps Akaashi’s cock, twisting his wrist on every downstroke, hips slamming into him relentlessly.</p><p>Akaashi begins to unravel, broken gasps and whimpered pleas passing his lips as Osamu jerked him again and again and again-</p><p>“<em>Saaamu</em>,” Akaashi screams, spilling over between them, and as if the visual of Akaashi’s orgasm and the tight, inner muscles gripping him wasn’t enough, Osamu loses it hearing Akaashi cry his given name out.</p><p>Osamu slams forward, once, twice, three times, cumming as his release catches him off guard and his cock continues to twitch inside Akaashi. He rests his forehead against Akaashi’s, sharing the air as they pant, and listens to the beat of their hearts slowing down.</p><p>Their lips meld together, anxious, burning, comforting in words they don’t say yet. Osamu moves to pull out and Akaashi is quick to impede him, whining as he hitches his legs and crosses his ankles behind Osamu. Osamu hums in assurance, yielding to him and placing his mouth back on Akaashi’s, kissing him lazily.</p><p>Much later, after Osamu’s disposed of the condom and cleaned them both up, he joins Akaashi on his futon. Too boneless to put clothes on, Osamu takes advantage, cuddling up to Akaashi who lifts an arm to make room for the onigiri seller.</p><p>“Hey.”</p><p>Akaashi turns to look at him, expression blissed out and unguarded. Osamu’s never seen Akaashi this beautiful and <em> free.</em></p><p>“This wasn’t a one-time thing, right?”</p><p>Akaashi shakes his head, muttering with a strangled voice, “It would be quite the disappointment if it were.”</p><p>Osamu smiles and takes note to buy throat lozenges tomorrow when Akaashi speaks again.</p><p>“I hope you have another round in you.”</p><p>His lips curl into a shit-eating grin and Osamu asks, “Will ya call me ‘Samu again?”</p><p>“Don’t think I didn’t notice how that assisted in your orgasm, Osamu,” Akaashi teases and Osamu lights up at his name.</p><p>They’re kissing again, Osamu wonders if they’ll learn how to stop, and Akaashi pulls away to say, "And another thing. It's Keiji. Call me Keiji, Osamu.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>